The Undying Morning
by DXRULES103
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn: Life continues for the Cullen clan and the Quileute tribe. But a power that is known only by instinct has decided to unleash itself, and no one can resist the drastic change that will follow into the undying morning.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Twilight. I just own the characters that will obviously not be from the books.

**A/N: **Never thought I would write a Twilight fanfiction because I'm not really a fan. But I was challenged by a good friend of mine. So, here it is!

**Summary: **Post Breaking Dawn: Life continues for the Cullen clan and the Quileute tribe. But a power that is known only by instinct has decided to unleash itself, and no one can resist the drastic change that will follow into the undying morning.

I never dreamed to be a part of this supernatural world.

Who would have thought that I'd be in contact with slayers, vampires, witches, and werewolves?

Out of my mind, out from the books I read, and out from the movies I watched sprouted out a plot I never thought could exist. But I would eventually be a key part of.

It's sort of prissy to say that I always knew that I was special. Or at least a part of me knew that there was something about me that was different from other people. One could argue that everyone was unique. But I'm not sure that there are some people who don't believe that they are unique.

I, on the other hand, am not one of those people.

I know I'm unique.

I could feel it.

The part of me that was different from other people was that I'm not a mortal.

I was – once.

But that was before I met Lucien.

So does that mean that I'm immortal?

No one is truly immortal. There is only the perception of immortality. Everyone lives to eventually die.

And it is Lucien that will kill me. I believe that to be so with all my heart. But one can never be so sure. Because Lucien himself had said that he is capable of dying.

I doubt it will be anytime soon.

I have encountered many different sorts of people from a lot of different places. But my story really begins by someone else's point of view. It started by the emergence of the greatest and most powerful beings in the world.

Lucien had decided to reveal himself.

And he set his sights on all supposedly immortal beings.

And finally they rested on me.

**End-note: **Review if you wish!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers**: We do not own anything except for well the characters that are obviously not created by Stephanie Meyer.

**A/N**: No, this isn't an AU since this story takes place after Breaking Dawn. Now, I must admit that I am begrudgingly writing this story. On my profile I've already stated that I'm a firm critic of the Twilight series. But since a friend begged me to write one fanfiction on this series than I will do it. I will treat it with the utmost respect and urgency as I do with all my stories. I hope you all enjoy this! Reviews appreciated!

**Summary**: Post Breaking Dawn, life continues for the Cullen clan and Quileute tribe. But a power that is known only by instinct has decided to unleash itself, and no one can resist the drastic change that will follow.

_Somewhere deep in the country of Russia_

Two big male wolves, one brown and one white, were fighting for the right to claim a carcass, which was fresh. It was so fresh that steam came up from its slashed throat. It bore heat that consummated all those surrounded it with the lust for blood.

The big brown wolf showed its teeth and gracefully despite its ferocity jumped forward at the other big white wolf. Their bodies turned round and round in their battle with beastly cries coming from their salivating mouths.

A man was watching this event. He was south from them in a building; upstairs looking down as if this was pure entertainment to him. But it wasn't. It was just another Monday. It was just another night where creatures of the wild followed their whims; their God given instinct.

The man's name was Lucien.

He was a tall man; broad shouldered, lean looking, but muscular in a subtly obvious way. He had sharp, but angular features. His eyes, tonight, were the shade of green. They were ever changing; ever sharp or ever dull. He had light skin, but it was able to turn olive once given the right amount sunlight. His hair was dark as the night; cropped short with a short bang over his left eye.

The world was his.

Why?

He was a vampire. He was a werewolf. He was a warlock.

He was the ultimate being; wise, powerful, mythical, and invincible.

The two creatures clashed in the final stroke of the battle. The snarls reached Lucien's ears and he smiled for he knew who had won.

The white wolf left with a cut eye while the brown one watched him briefly, and then took his victorious bite in the flesh of the hunt.

He smiled.

"Lucien…"

He did not turn to the heavily accented sound. He had already sense the other coming even before the other knew he was.

"Speak Simon," he beckoned.

Simon Davis Miller was a vampire born as Jew in 597 BCE when the Jews were exiled to Babylon. He was tall with broad shoulders, an evidently muscled build, and three brutal scars on his back. His eyes were brown while his tousled black hair was short with blonde highlights.

He followed only Lucien.

He was going to tell his Master the news, but already knew that Lucien knows things before they happen, when they happen, and after they happen. But he was going to relay to him anyway.

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen is not only a vampire, but her daughter is a hybrid," he said.

Lucien's smile never faltered as he continued to watch the brown wolf continue to tear flesh and swallow it.

"What is her name?" he asked softly; almost anticipating the answer even though he knew it already.

Simon chuckled slightly not because he liked the name, but because it was quite hilarious to him.

"Her full name is Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen," he answered. "I know it is surely a mouthful." His eyes flashed. "Derived from the amalgamation of the names of Bella's mother, Renee, and Edward's mother, Esme… Middle name…from the fathers Charlie and Carlisle." He smiled slightly, but not because of the information. It was of anticipation of what Lucien would do.

"The Volturi were informed of this were they not?" Lucien said; turning to face his loyal disciple as his brilliant eyes turned to the greatest shade of emerald.

Simon nodded. "Informed that she was an 'immortal child,' but no she's a half breed. Imprinted by a werewolf. Protected by a coven of vegetarian vampires." He resisted the urge to laugh at the thought. _Vegetarian vampires…_

A deep masterful howl entered their keen ears.

Lucien smiled wider; showing his fangs as his emerald eyes grew sharper and sharper.

He had been closely watching the people of Forks, Washington for a while now. Even more so, he's been watching the vampires of the S-strain; the very strain that made them sparkle in the sun. They were a strong breed. He could not deny that. But their insolence about being the strongest would prove too much to him. Lessons must be made. He will teach them like he did those of the Academies, etc.

"Send out the others," he ordered. "It's time to make our presence known."

…

**TBC**

**End-note: **I hope you all enjoyed that! Now I assure you that the characters you all know and love will be in the next chapter and possibly in first person. Reviews appreciated.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers**: I don't own any Twilight characters.

**A/N**: I hope you enjoy! Review if you wish.

**Summary: **Post Breaking Dawn, life continues for the Cullen clan and Quileute tribe. But a power that is known only by instinct has decided to unleash itself, and no one can resist the drastic change that will follow.

_My leader, Lucien, had given the executive order. He had made the decision that people – most importantly the people whom possessed inhuman powers were to be taught a lesson. He had done this before throughout the years. But this time, this lesson was directed at a certain breed of immortals; those with the S-strain._

_And this lesson was the kind of lesson that no one could ignore._

_Everyone must learn or perish._

_The executive order was as always carried out and implemented by the Miller family._

_The Miller family, before I entered it, was made up of six powerful beings of different types. They all served Lucien. They were loyal to each other to a fault. They were lethal._

_And Lucien was their sire._

Iris Boyd Miller was born in ancient Egypt 2560 BC– about the time when the pyramids were being constructed. She had silk white skin, alluring greenish-blue eyes, and short mid-length hair that was always braided. She looked eighteen, but she was truly older. She had been a priestess of Isis, and she was witch.

Her duty beckoned her to Belfast, Ireland where she found the lying seer Maggie sitting on the edge of a bench looking out into the city with inquisitive eyes.

Iris took a seat beside her and delved into the two-faced seer with her own power.

Maggie cringed in utter pain. She slammed her hands on her head and cried out. But she cried to no avail – for no one heard her. And yet she could hear what was being said in her mind by a heavily accented voice that sounded foreign and had the texture of velvet.

_You should have known better._

Boyd concentrated harder and smiled as the truth seer Makemna of the European nomads appeared. She could see what the witch was doing, but she could do nothing for the witch controlled her.

"Kill."

Both were torn apart.

…

Thea Roman Miller was born just before the Trojan War broke out. She was a tall woman with slim features and had glorious blonde hair. She had been a concubine to many warriors. She was a vampire, and forever would she be twenty.

Her job brought her to Romania. Her thoughts were correct for the two Romanians were speaking with the Egyptian coven member Benjamin – the one who can tell right from wrong, and could possible control the elements.

Roman smiled and called, "Hello!"

The three quickly surrounded her, glaring suspiciously, and eyes showing deadly intent.

Calm as ever, Thea replied, "No use for violence. Two of you will die."

Vladimir sniffed her scent and scowled. Benjamin then attacked, but Thea was ready.

The fight was short for Thea was stronger than all three combined after all, she was sired by Lucien.

Stefan and Benjamin were dead. Their blood was drained from them. They had become Thea's meal.

Vladimir was petrified. He had never seen anyone as strong as she was. He didn't sense from the beginning, but what he did see was that she wasn't like him and the others. No, it appeared that she was a different breed of immortal.

….

Arthur Trent Miller still looked seventeen. He still had his boyish looks, sleek cheekbones, red hair, and stormy gray eyes. He was born by the time Henry VIII took the crown of England. He was a werewolf.

His choice was to go to Boston. It was there he waited patiently for the American coven to be near Fenway Park. The club had just given their announcement and as always the American coven member Randall was there.

Trent was pleased to see Randall's nose scrunch up in disgust. Randall didn't have particular liking towards the smell of dog especially wet dog. This pleased Trent, for he purposely went for a swim. He sure did love water.

And interestingly enough, Zafrina of illusions was there as well.

The American and the Amazonian… It was a perfect chance for Trent. He phased; not fearful of the two running off. He looked only like a young wolf, but he used his own power of illusion on the vampires. He made himself smell, look, feel, and everything in-between like a young dog. He was sure he would fool them.

"Oh, it's only a stray, Randall." Zafrina said.

The two looked at the young dog and could tell by seeing its bony body that it hadn't had anything to eat in a long time.

"It's dying…" Zafrina added. "Let's not make it suffer."

Randall shook his head. "I don't drink canines."

They were naive to talk for so long because after Randall spoke both of their throats were bitten.

Trent phased back to his human form and licked his lips.

"I like vampires."

He proceeded to eat them.

…

Randolph Lincoln Miller had highlighted hair. He liked mixing it up every now and again. His eyes were hazel and his hair was short. He was born before the Revolutionary War and made himself die when it started. He's twenty three. He was a warlock.

It was a given that he would travel to La Push. He liked messing around with werewolves. They were so fun to annoy.

He roamed the land where he found four young werewolves.

"Do you believe that when you die that you'll see all the ones you left behind again? Are you going to be in Heaven or Hell? Or would you just rot?"

The young werewolves growled at him and made ready to attack.

Lincoln's eyes flashed.

"Now you shall find out.

…..

Elise Bennett Miller was born before the First World War in France. She was eternally twenty-five. She was a brunette with blue eyes. She was a werewolf.

She was led to where the Denali resided. Her keen sense of smell led her to them as they feasted on their lunch.

Tilting her head, she decided to use Kate's powers against them. She Changed to her true form, and silently stalked the unknowing Cold Ones. Then when she knew she could reach them with a mere pounce, she let them hear of her presence.

She howled.

"Kate…" Tanya instructed.

Bennett was too quick. She was far quicker than a vampire's eye. She closed in her speed and slashed Kate's throat, and instantly after the slash, she went to her human form and with her mind electricity went through Garrett. She unsheathed a long dagger and cut off Tanya's head.

And before the others could attack her in turn, she Changed and disappeared; running off into the night.

…..

Simon Davis Miller was born as a Jew in Babylon... He was indefinitely twenty-seven. He looked kingly and held a heavy Israeli accent. He had brown eyes that pierced anyone that dared to look inside them. His skin was pale as snow, but would turn olive in the just right amount of sun. He had black hair as dark as a raven's but he also had blond highlights. He was a vampire.

He was driven to Volterra, Italy where the over 2,000 to 3,000 year old Volturi lived.

This Italian fortress was one of the most protected places in the world. No vampire was commissioned to not reveal itself in the open, but to Simon – everything must go out into the open.

So, he lured a woman with his fatal looks and brought her to the only place where an actual shield of shadows claimed the city. She had spotted him when he allowed himself to sparkle under the sunlight as if he were a marble statue.

He waited, and made a show of going for the kill.

_Wrong move_, he heard in his mind.

He recognized the voice of Alec – the one who can cut off people's senses.

Alec tried to do just that to Simon, but the man of Israeli descent was stronger. He used his own power, and forced Alec to have his sense cut off. He made the woman sleep and then grabbed Alec's throat.

He spoke in the vampire's mind saying: _No one has foreseen this._

….

Lucien – a man with no last name was older than anyone living on the planet. It was said that he was there from the Stone Age. The only sure thing was that he was born where all of humanity was born: in Africa. He was neither young nor old. So that meant there was no fixed age for him. He was just a man – both vampire, and werewolf, warlock and slayer. He was perfect; tall enough, broad enough, fit enough, and handsome enough. He was the adapter. He could change into an era so quickly. But his true look wasn't known to anyone although it was clear to his followers that he favored green eyes and long dark curly hair.

Being the leader, he went in his own direction.

He went to me.

I was barely on the edge of seventeen when I saw his human form for the first time. I ignored him and went to my hiding place to visit my secret friend. And little did I know – my secret friend was Lucien.

Since I was seven, a strong beautiful wolf had come a yard from me and just watched me as I watched him.

I always felt out of place. I could relate to humans. But they couldn't relate to me. And so for some reason, that dark wolf was the only thing I trusted.

I trusted Lucien even before I knew who he really was.

But he knew me.

He knew that I wasn't ordinary.

…

**Hope you enjoyed…Review if you wish…**


End file.
